MI COMPLEMENTO
by Lily de Pattinson
Summary: Isabella Swan es una chica de 24 años y vive en New York; siempre tuvo un vació, la soledad era parte de su vida. Después de graduarse ya no lo soporta mas, necesita encontrar lo que busca! Tomara una decisión que la llevara a un lugar nuevo y a conocer al dueño de la hermosa mirada de sus sueños... Será él lo que busca? "y entonces lo vi, era él, la misma mirada verde"...
1. introducción

A veces la vida cambia tan rápido que no nos damos cuenta del momento en que cambio.

Isabella Swan es una chica de 24 años originaria de la ciudad que nunca duerme.  
New York, vivía con sus padres, Renné y Charlie, y su hermana menor Julie,  
Bella, como le gustaba que le llamaran no entendía el por qué nunca se sintió completa, o porque siempre sentía que en ningún lado, encajaba ni con nadie. Algo le faltaba… O tal vez podría decirse que "Alguien".

¿Qué pasara cuando tome una decisión que cambiara su vida? ¿Lograra esta vez encontrar aquello que le faltaba? ¿Será Forks, Washington el lugar al que en verdad pertenece?

Emprenderá una aventura llena de cambios, soledad, vacío, madurez, amistad, alegría, dolor y amor, sobre todo amor… ¿Encontrara Bella su complemento?


	2. Cap 1 Licenciada en Pediatría

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La trama me pertenece. **

**Capítulo beteado por: ****EMI ABF**

**1.- Licenciada en Pediatría **

─Bella, Despierta. ─Escuchaba que me llamaba mamá. ─Hija, en hora y media tienes que estar en la universidad, es hora.

Así que con un gran esfuerzo logre abrir los ojos.

─Ya voy mamá. ─Mire el reloj y ¡rayos! de verdad es tarde tengo que apurarme.

Hace 6 meses rendí mi examen de titulación y ahora soy Licenciada, en pediatría, hoy tengo que ir a la universidad a la ceremonia de titulación y también a recoger mis documentos.

A toda prisa me di una ducha rápida, me envolví en una toalla y después de secarme me vestí con el conjunto de saco y falda que me compro Renné y los hermosos zapatos negros de un tacón excesivamente peligroso para alguien tan torpe como yo. Me peine y maquille un poco, y baje a desayunar.

─Buenos días. ─Salude y ocupe mi lugar de siempre.

─Hola, hermanita. ─Saludo Julie, mi hermana menor─ ¿Nerviosa?

─Para nada Jul. ─Conteste pero al ver su expresión supe que no me creyó. Realmente estaba echa un manojo de nervios.

─Buenos días. ─Saludo Charlie entrando al comedor, aun vistiendo su ropa de dormir, y ahí me di cuenta, nadie se había arreglado.

─ ¿Por qué aún no están listos? ─Pregunte un poco molesta. ─ ¿Que no saben qué hora es?-

─Hija, tranquila. ─Dijo mamá, al notar mi molestia. ─ La ceremonia empieza hasta el mediodía, pero tú tienes que llegar mucho antes que nosotros, ¿recuerdas?

─Si, ya se. ─suspire frustrada. ─Pero te conozco y sé que…

─Isabella, hay tiempo. ─ Interrumpió papá. ─calma.

─Pero…

─Bella parece que no me conoces. ─ volvieron a interrumpir, pero esta vez fue Julie. ─ Mamá estará lista a tiempo, tranquilízate.

Y no dije más, porque sí que conocía a mi hermana menor, demasiado madura y responsable para sus 17 años. Así que me calme y comí mi desayuno en paz.

Cuando termine tenía 20 minutos para llegar, así que me despedí y tome mi bolsa y mis llaves.

Subí a mi Beatle azul y arranque a toda prisa. No me gustaba manejar sola, porque, así como ahora es uno de los momentos en que siento ese gran vacío dentro de mí y miro las atestadas calles de New York sin encontrar nada.

Llegue a la universidad, estacione y baje de mi auto. Camine al auditorio con calma y en el camino me encontré con Ángela, mi mejor amiga.

─ ¡Oye! Angie espera. ─Le grite para que se detuviera y me esperara. ─Te ves hermosa.

─Hola Bella…Tú también te ves hermosa, vamos que ya empieza el ensayo. ─Me, jalo dentro del auditorio. Solo Dios sabe cómo logre llegar al auditorio corriendo y con esos tacones.

Después de 2 horas de ensayo y media de descanso, comenzó a llegar la gente y la ceremonia comenzó.

Fue un tanto larga pero cuando termino, me sentía bien, ya tenía mi título en mis manos, ahora podría buscar trabajo y ejercer y eso me hacía feliz. (_Amo mi carrera_)

La escuela nos preparó una comida a los titulados y familia, una buena celebración. Disfrute lo más que pude, ya que a partir de mañana y los próximos días tenía que pensar en qué hacer con mi vida. Y eso me asustaba, tenía miedo al futuro sintiendo esta soledad y vacío.


	3. Cap 2 ¿A donde pertenezco?

Hola! Bueno pues aquí esta el segundo cap, espero sea de su agrado!

Debo advertir que este cap y el anterior son como de introducción son cortos pero necesarios para dar la trama de la historia, los próximo caps son de transición y mas largos y después empieza lo bueno jaja... en el cap 3 (el siguiente) Bella toma una decisión y habla con Julie acerca de ello y... no diré mas jajaja :P así que lean este y esperen el próximo ;)

Gracias a mi beta y amiga NoEMII Flores CD (es genial jeje)

nota: mientras pueda siempre contestare sus reviews y si no tiene cuenta lo hare aqui)

* * *

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La trama me pertenece.

Historia beteada por:NohEMII Flores CD.

2. "**¿A dónde pertenezco?"**

**.**

Todo un día sin hacer nada pretendiendo estar muy muy cansada y desvelada.

La fiesta que organizo la Universidad se alargó hasta la madrugada mis compañeros querían festejar y festejar nuestro triunfo y aunque las fiestas, el baile y la convivencia no sea lo mío me la pase relativamente bien.

Charlie y Renné no se cansaron en toda la noche de felicitarme y abrazarme, mamá casi lloraba cada que me decía lo orgullosa que estaba de mí. Yo solo les devolvía los abrazos e intentaba darles mi mejor sonrisa, aunque no fuera totalmente sincera, porque si disfrute un poco la fiesta que era bastante agradable, pero no me sentía ahí.

En mi mente estaba el pensamiento de ¿En verdad este es mi lugar? y mis esfuerzos por pasarla al 100% bien, se fueron a la basura.

Aun no entiendo porque me siento así, desde que tengo uso de razón me siento sola aunque este rodeada de personas, ni en los momentos en que me puedo relajar y divertir me puedo sentir plena, prácticamente toda mi vida he sentido un vacío en mi pecho, un sentir de que en donde estoy y con quienes estoy aunque sea mi familia, no es lo correcto.

En cuanto la fiesta termino y llegamos a casa me largue a dormir por horas, solo me cambie y me perdí en mis divagaciones. Desde entonces no he salido de mi habitación y estoy aquí sentada en mi sillón pegada a la ventaba pensando ¿Qué es lo que busco? ¿Qué me falta para vivir completa? ¿A dónde pertenezco?

─ Pero ¿qué me pasa? Debería estar feliz. Me regañe a mí misma cumplí mi sueño, soy pediatra.

Después de un rato de meditar me dije a mi misma "Isabella levántate sal y busca trabajo"

Ja, mi cuerpo y mi mente no se llevan bien, ya que no me he movido ni un poco pero realmente es verdad, ¿Que hago aquí? Sentada y sin hacer nada. Debo salir y buscar algo que hacer.

Ahora en momentos como este es cuando me arrepiento de haber rechazado la pasantía que me ofrecieron en la Universidad para el Hospital General. De L.A. California.

Pero vamos no me gustan las ciudades grandes, suficiente tengo con vivir en New York, ni siquiera sé que me falta para ser feliz, pero bueno a partir de mañana saldré a buscar trabajo: hospitales, clínicas, en toda la ciudad.

─ ¡Vamos Bella, tu puedes! ─ Me anime yo sola.

Y si no… Podría ser que lo que me falta y necesito este lejos de casa, de mi familia y de New York, ¿Sería capaz de irme? … ─ Demonios yo y mis malditos miedos ─ Si alguien pudiera escuchar mi mente estoy segura que desearía convertirse en asesino y terminar conmigo.

.

.

.

Todo el tiempo tengo dudas, siempre estoy pensando en mi soledad estoy divida en dos, una parte cree que este vacío es mi culpa porque siempre me encierro en mi y no soy capaz de salir y aventurarme, pero la otra parte sabe que eso no es del todo verdad porque lo intento, de veras que si lo hago y estoy enfadada de no lograrlo, me canse de no encontrar el punto en que debería sentir que algo hizo clic, que algo cambio, que al fin a pesar de ya haber logrado los planes que tengo para mí por fin poder decir "Encontré el lugar donde pertenezco".

Isabella Swan igual a inseguridad, soledad, vacío, miedos… Esa es mi vida, solo esos sentimientos los conozco yo profundamente, los demás tal vez lo sienten pero no saben a que grado afectan mi vida. Julie lo sabe pero nunca hemos hablado de ello, mis padres quieren tanto vernos felices que tal vez preferían ignorarlo.

¿Cuánto les afectaría si decidía hacerle caso a la loca idea de mi mente? Me hago la misma pregunta de antes Yo, con mis miedos e inseguridades ¿Sería capaz de irme lejos?

* * *

¿Que les ha parecido? ¿Que tal la idea de Bella? ¿Creen que sea capaz de irse?

Espero su opinión y tal vez ya lo han leído antes con otras autoras, pero sus reviews son nuestra única paga y ademas a mi me motivan y me hacen feliz y aparte me dan una idea de que les gusta y que no, por que siempre son buenas las opiniones, halagos o criticas :) así que si gustan pueden dejar un review!

Saludos a todas :)


	4. Cap 3 La decisión

Hey chicas, que tal? :)

Bueno pues aquí esta el 3er capitulo, es un poco mas largo y empieza un poco de lo bueno jeje se que les gustara lo que se viene! Y deberían ayudarme a quitarle a Bella sus miedos jaja, es frustrante no? xD

Bueno se los dejo, espero les guste y ya saben, sus opiniones son bien recibidas! Saludos :D

oh si para las que leyeron "Caminata bajo la lluvia" les tengo una sorpresa :D estén atentas en estos días, se emocionaran, lo hice por que muchas lo pidieron y demos gracias a mi mente que me ayudo a tomar la decisión y sobretodo gracias a ustedes por que me animaron!

Agradezco a mi beta y amiga nohEMII :D sin ella los caps serian un desastre!

...

* * *

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La trama me pertenece.**

**Historia beteada por:NohEMII Flores CD.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mi C****omplemento**

**Cap. 3 "La decisión"**

─ Hey Jul ─ salude a mi hermana que acababa de entrar a la casa.

─ ¿Qué hay sis? ─ Contesto llegando a la sala ─ ¿Qué haces?

─ Estoy a punto de ver una película, ¿te apuntas? o tienes algo que hacer ─ Y sin decir más acepto, nos encanta ver películas comiendo palomitas y golosinas, las dos solas en la casa mientras mamá y papá trabajaban hasta tarde.

Después de un rato de ver la película, vi que era el momento de hablar con ella, que era por lo que había hecho este plan.

─ Hermana quiero contarte algo─ asintió sin dejar de ver la pantalla.

─ Tengo una idea y necesito tomar una decisión, pero primero quiero preguntarte algo y que me des un consejo, pero tienes que contestar con la verdad, decirme en serio que es lo que piensas, ¿puedes?

─ Claro sis ─ contesto esta vez viéndome ─ dime.

"_Hum… aquí voy esto será difícil" _pensé

─ Bien, mmm… ¿Qué pensarías si yo decidiera irme a vivir a otra ciudad? Sola. ─ Solté y lo primero que vi fue su expresión de sorpresa.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Te vas a ir? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo? ─ No le gustó la idea para nada.

─ Tranquila Julie, respira. Hermana deja de hacer tantas preguntas a la vez─ la calme ─ no te exaltes, solo es una idea que me anda dando vueltas tiene días, me estoy cansando de no hacer nada.

─ Ya se Bella, pero irte a vivir sola ¿Adónde? ─ Pregunto. ─ Además no crees que es demasiado pronto Dejarías a tus amigos, tu hogar, tu familia, a mi ¿eso es lo que quieres? De verdad.

─ No se Jul, sé que es difícil, pero debo hacer algo. No he logrado encontrar trabajo, no al menos en donde me sienta a gusto ─ comente frustrada─ tengo metas y sueños, y siento que se me va el tiempo y no logro hacer nada.

.

.

.

.

Tres meses han pasado desde mi titulación y seguía aquí en el mismo punto donde comencé, sin trabajo y con este vacío en mi vida.

Me estaba comenzando a desesperar, los hospitales y clínicas a donde había ido no me convencían, siempre había algo mal en el área de pediatría

"_no será que estas poniendo pretextos" _

Maldita conciencia, ¿por qué no te callas? Aunque es cierto, algo me decía que tengo que buscar lejos, más lejos; y aunque me asusta lo he pensado mucho estos meses.

─Ok En cierta parte tienes razón, ya tienes tu carrera terminada y por supuesto que sé que tienes más metas y sueños, todos los tenemos ─ hablo con su tan característico tono maduro. ─ Has vivido toda tu vida aquí, y sé que tarde o temprano querrías irte, pero no crees que en verdad sería muy precipitado irte a vivir sola así de repente sin tener trabajo. Y mucho más si es a otra ciudad, lejos. ─

─Julie, sé que es precipitado, pero como te digo ya no sé qué hacer Siento que aquí, aunque estas tú y mis papás, no es mi lugar. Eres madura hermana, pero aun eres joven y sé que yo también lo soy pero conforme vas creciendo, tu forma de ver las cosas cambia. ─ Me explique con calma aunque no me sentía tan tranquila ─ tengo el presentimiento de que me iría bien estaría aterrada, si, por que nunca imagine querer vivir sola. Tú eres la que más acertada esta con respecto a cómo me siento todo el tiempo. ─

─ Lo se hermana, lo se ─ respondió─ Sé que hay algo que buscas, pero estoy segura que no sabes que es, y ni yo lo sé a decir verdad siempre he pensado que lo tenemos todo. Pero cuando veo directo a tus ojos y leo tu mirada, sé que tú no lo tienes todo. Veo como es fácil para ti hablar con las personas, pero cuán difícil es confiar y sentirte cómoda con ellas, incluso conmigo o con mamá te cuesta hablar y convivir 100% feliz y confiada. Estas rodeada de un mar de gente y te sientes sola, aunque estés disfrutando un momento estas ausente todo el tiempo Bella ─ levanto su mano y toco donde latía mi corazón ─ hay un gran vacío aquí, no es así?

Asentí sin poder evitar que cayeran las lágrimas de mis ojos, siempre supe que ella sabía cómo me sentía pero nunca imagine que lo supiera con tanta certeza. Me abrazo fuerte mientras solloce en su hombro, después de un rato me calme y siguió hablando.

─ Soy menor que tú Bella, pero soy tu hermana, tu sangre y te conozco─ me dijo con una sonrisa ─ te quiero ver feliz así es que no dudes más. Mi consejo es que tomes la decisión y lo hagas, haz todo lo posible por ser feliz y lucha, eres fuerte y sé que lo lograras, y aunque no quiera que te vayas te apoyare… y si decides que sí, te ayudare a elegir una nueva ciudad donde estés cómoda, una linda casa, te acompañare en ese nuevo rumbo en tu vida. Cuentas conmigo cuando tengas que enfrentar a nuestros padres ─ esto último lo dijo en tono burlón ─ y sabes que te quiero y que deseo que en verdad esto sea lo que necesitas y te llene, no quiero que te equivoques pero tampoco quiero que sigas sufriendo más aquí.

─ Oh…Jul! ─ La abrace con fuerza y felicidad. ─ Te quiero tanto mi pequeña hermana madura ─ bromee ─ me has ayudado mucho, gracias por tu palabras y creo que no necesito pensarlo más, mi decisión está tomada. Todo lo que me has dicho me ha animado y si me equivoco me servirá, lo errores sirven para crecer; no te preocupes por mí, aunque si me da miedo que no sea lo que necesite, pero gracias por tu apoyo, y gracias porque sé que estarás ahí cuando papá explote y mamá se preocupe de más en cuanto les diga ─ la hice reír un poco. ─ Lo intentare y me dedicare a salir adelante… Realmente quiero dejar de sentirme vacía, porque me duele y me molesta que teniéndolos a ustedes y a mis amigos no sea completamente feliz, solo quiero luchar contra mis miedos y pasar todo lo que venga, ¿crees que podría lograrlo?

─ Claro que lo harás Bella ─ dijo feliz por mí y con voz orgullosa, a veces me siento la hermana menor.

.

.

.

.

Hacia una semana que tuve esa charla con Julie y durante esta comencé a planear todo. Por supuesto ella me ayudo tal y como dijo junto con Ángela, tenía que escoger un lugar donde me sintiera bien y hubiera buenas oportunidades de trabajo, aunque no fue tan difícil como pensé; amaba el frio, la lluvia y los bosques, así que nuestra búsqueda comenzó en el norte del país y termino en el estado de Washington, encontramos una vacante en el área de Pediatría del Forks Community Hospital, en un pequeño pero hermoso pueblo llamado Forks al norte del estado. Mande una solicitud y mis datos vía internet, después de una entrevista online ya solo esperaban mi confirmación.

Después de esperar me dijeron que tenía el puesto.

Claro que aun tenia algunos de mis inseparables miedos de hacer esto, aunque aparentara estar totalmente segura.

El lugar me encanta y la pequeña casa que encontramos es perfecta, por supuesto es algo que puedo pagar e igual que en el hospital solo esperan que confirme y es mía; tengo miedo pero aun así mañana sábado hablare con mis padres… Sé que me apoyaran una vez que lo mediten y entiendan que esto es bueno para mí, aunque por supuesto no les diré toda la verdad, omitiré la parte en la que no sé qué me falta y que siempre me siento sola, que no soy feliz y que por eso iré a aventurare a un lugar desconocido y lejos para llenar un estúpido vacío que no me deja vivir, si se los digo estoy segura que me encerrarían de por vida en la casa.

En fin, una vez todo arreglado aquí, confirmare todo allá, comprare mi boleto de vuelo y me marcharía.

¡Uff! Vivir sola, salir adelante por mí misma y tan lejos supongo no será tan fácil, pero por sobre todo eso temo equivocarme. ¿Y si no es lo que me falta? ¿Y si descubro que tampoco es mi lugar? Pero es mi única esperanza y lo intentare.

* * *

Uff! Bella a tomado su decisión, y tiene casi todo listo, ¿como lo tomaran Renné y Charlie?

Ustedes que opinan?

Espero sus reviews!

Gracias por leer :)


	5. Cap 4 ¿Forks, Washington? ¿Estas loca?

**Hola! Aquí estoy con este nuevo cap :) espero que les guste, se vienen los cambios para nuestra Bella, pero primero veremos como le va con Renné y Charlie, algo me dice que al principio se espantaran jaja y me querrán asesinar, pero tranquilas! Respiran y siguen leyendo :)**

**Y ooh les quiero agradecer (a las que lo hacen) por tomarse su tiempo y dejar un review :) de verdad que aunque aun sean poco me hacen muy feliz y también les agradezco por leerme, pero ahí si a TODAS dejen o no rr! Gracias a ustedes y a mi hermosa y querida beta y amiga. es que me animo a seguir escribiendo, por que a veces me llegan las dudas, y si no me creen pregúntenle a ella (Tía de mis futuros hijos :) si lees esto, les respondes con la verdad jeje)**

**Bueno basta de bla! bla! bla! Les dejo el cap, disfrútenlo ;)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MI COMPLEMENTO**

**Cap.4 "¿Forks, Washington? ¿Estas loca hija?"**

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La trama me pertenece.

Historia beteada por: NohEMII Flores CD.

:)

* * *

Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Ayer estaba segura de hacer esto, pero las horas pasaron demasiado rápido y había llegado el momento, mis padres llegarían en unos 5 minutos con Julie y yo los estaba esperando con la cena lista.

Después de estar toda la semana buscando y planeando todo lo de mi mudanza con Jul y Angie, ideamos el plan de esta noche; mi hermana se llevaría a mis padres al centro comercial mientras Angie y yo preparábamos la cena y arreglábamos la casa, yo era buena cocinando pero quería sorprender a mis padres esta noche.

No quiero comprar su aprobación con una súper cena pero vamos, no todos los días les dices a tus papás que quieres irte a vivir a otro estado, sola y muy lejos de casa.

.

.

.

─Mmm… Esto está delicioso, esta noche te luciste hija. ─ Renné estaba disfrutando el exquisito linguini con almejas y crema al chipotle.

─Tu mamá tiene razón Bells, gracias por esta exquisita cena italiana. ─Dijo Charlie.

─Me alegra que les guste, ayer Angie me paso la receta y quise probarla. ─Mentí.

─Pues agradezcamos a Angie ¿no? ─Comento Jul. ─Cualquiera pensaría que quieres contentar a nuestros padres─. Me atragante y le lance una mirada asesina

─Deja en paz a tu hermana Julie, tu padre y yo sabemos que Bella quiere decirnos algo. ─ _"mierda me descubrieron" _

─Tranquila hija, te vas ahogar. Realmente ¿creíste que no nos daríamos cuenta pequeña? Es demasiado obvio ¿no crees? ─Sonreí con inocencia

─Bueno si, tiene razón hay algo que…

─ ¡Espera! Ya terminamos la comida y tenemos de postre Tiramisú de coco, ¿no hermanita? ─Jul interrumpió

─Si, acompañado con galletas de vainilla machacadas y granos de chocolate. ─Afirme

─A partir de mañana estamos a dieta hijas. ─Bromeo mamá

─Bien, saca el postre, cuando terminemos hablaremos ¿está bien? ─Asentí con nervios.

.

.

.

.

─ ¡¿Qué?! Estas diciendo que quieres irte a vivir a quien sabe donde y sola ¿te has vuelto loca hija? ─Mi mamá exploto

─Yo… ─Tenía agachada mi cabeza cual niña pequeña y mi papá daba vueltas por toda la sala─. yo…

─Vamos no sean así con ella papás déjenla ha… ─Me defendió Jul

─ ¡No! Tu te callas señorita, ya se que la apoyaras en todo, pero no tienes opinión ahora. ─Mamá está enojada, ─ de ninguna manera vamos a permitir que te vayas, aquí lo tienes todo Isabella, no te falta nada.

─Pero… papá ¿tú no dirás nada?

─ ¿Cómo es que se te ocurrió semejante idiotez Isabella? ─ Eso dolió, estaba realmente enojado─ ¿Por qué te quieres ir? Tu madre y yo te hemos dado todo, y creo que lo único que tuviste que hacer es obedecer las reglas y echarle ganas a tus estudios, dime ¿en que fallamos?

─YO… no se que hacer… aquí no encuentro trabajo y… y se que… me han dado todo, no han fallado en nada…─ Estaba tan nerviosa que tartamudeaba sin control─. Pero… quiero salir adelante… por mi misma y quería de decírselos, por eso…

─Por eso hiciste todo esto. ─Mamá señalo la cocina─. ¿Creíste que con una gran cena nos convencerías? Ja, no lo puedo creer. Dime que no metiste a Julie en esto también.

─No, ella no me involucro en esto, yo decidí apoyarla, le ayude a buscar el lugar y…─Se callo cuando se dio cuenta que había hablado de más.

─ ¿Buscar el lugar? ─Pregunto incrédulo Charlie─. Osea que ya tienes todo, ¿es que no piensas en lo que haces hija?

─Papá, mamá, escúchenme por favor, estos es lo que quiero, pueden escucharme un poco. ─Asintieron aunque seguían bastante enojados, Julie estaba a mi lado─. Sé que es difícil de entender esto que quiero, y se también que están preocupados, pero, ya tengo 24 años y una carrera terminada, saben que he buscado trabajo sin obtener resultados. Creo que esto sería bueno para mí, me ayudaría a madurar. ─Trate de no mostrar la verdaderas razones─. Ya no quiero depender de ustedes, quiero valerme por mi misma.

─Eso lo entendemos Bella, sabemos que en todas la familias llega el momento en que los hijos deben volar, pero…

─No tienes que irte lejos, podemos rentarte un departamento o comprarte una casa para ti sola. ─Continuo papá─. Somos tus padres y nuestro deber es apoyarte y darte lo que necesitas, cancela lo que planeaste y…

─ ¡No! Por favor, ese es el problema, mientras me quede en New York ustedes no dejaran que yo gaste, aun si consigo trabajo. ─Explique─. Los amo y saben que siempre le agradeceré todo su apoyo, por que sin ustedes no hubiera llegado hasta donde estoy. Pero no quiero quedarme estancada y no cumplir todos mis sueños, por que entonces no seria feliz.

Renné y Charlie se dedicaron una mirada significativa, aun me sorprende eso, con una mirada se dicen todo, no son necesarias las palabras. Papá dio un profundo suspiro y hablo.

─Cuéntanos ¿cuál es tu plan? Y que has hecho, ¿Qué es lo que quieres y buscas?─ Jul y yo estábamos a punto de dar saltitos de felicidad cuando volvió hablar señalándome─. Aún no hemos dicho que si, lo pensaremos bien y después te daremos una respuesta, pero antes necesitamos saber que quieres hacer y todo eso. Me lance a sus brazos y les di un beso a ambos.

─Gracias por querer meditarlo, esto es bueno para mi y si dicen que si no se arrepentirán.

─Hija, las cosas no sin así de fáciles, tienes que pensar que…

─Mamá… ─ Intervino Julie.

─No Julie, mamá tiene razón, se que no es fácil decirlo se escucha sencillo ─_"no hables de más, no hables de más"_─. Pero sé que en el momento en que me vaya veré la realidad, pero hay algo que me han enseñado ustedes, y ese algo es que todo se logra si te lo propones y le echas ganas, y yo lo hare sé que puedo hacerlo, y solo les pido que me tengan fe, ustedes me han enseñado a luchar, hicieron bien su trabajo como padres conmigo. ─ Termine con una sonrisa tímida.

─Bueno, supongo que después de escucharte hablar así no podemos hacer otra cosa que darte la razón hija mia, y tu mamá y yo estaremos orgullosos de ti. ─ ¿Qué? ¿Lo están aceptando? ¡Lo están aceptando! ─. Y nena se que lo lograras, por que eres fuerte, nos preocuparemos claro, pero tenemos fe en ti ¿no es así mi amor?

─Así es, creemos en ti y como dice tu papá, sabemos que lo harás bien… pero ni creas que te olvidaras de nosotros, no señorita. ─Reí─. Siempre estaremos al pendiente de ti. Te llamaremos y nos llamaras.

─Y si necesitas dinero en algún momento no debes dudar en decirnos Bella, sabes que cuentas con nosotros. Mientras vivamos a ninguna de las dos les faltara algo, por que las amamos.

─Oh papá, mamá. Gracias. ─Los abrace muy fuerte─. Gracias por creer en mí y dejar que intente esto, los amo… ¡Ah! ven acá Julie. ─La jale─. Sabes que te amo hermanita y gracias por apoyarme.

─Oh no es nada hermana. De todos modos esta noche no hice la gran cosa, esta vez no fueron tan cabezotas, crei que iban a reaccionar peor, ¡auch! Eso dolió mamá. ─Reí porque mamá le soltó un manotazo.

─Pues eso te pasa por hablar así de tus padres niña. ─La reprendió─. Pero hija cuéntanos tus planes, debemos saber todo

─ ¡Oh Dios! Será genial mamá, pensé que seria más difícil decidir, pero encontré el lugar perfecto para mí, Forks tiene todo lo que me gusta y necesito.

─ ¿Forks? ─Pregunto con curiosidad─. Que nombre tan raro para una ciudad, además no me suena.

─Oh no, Forks no es una ciudad como tal, mas bien es un pueblo y no te suena por que… por que no esta muy cerca de aquí que digamos. ─Mire nerviosa a mi hermana, una mirada de "ayúdame"─. Verán ustedes saben que me gustan los lugares cerca del bosque y…

─Y Washington es un gran estado y muy seguro. ─Me ayudo Jul ─. Y ahí está la casa blanca. ─ _"oh que inteligente hermana tengo" _nótese el sarcasmo, ¿Qué acaba de decir?

─ ¿Qué? Charlie, ¿escuche bien? Julie dime que no dijiste ¿Washington?

─Bella, Washington esta al otro lado del país, de ninguna manera te vas a ir a vivir a Forks, Washington ─Todo iba perfecto─. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estas diciendo? Vas atravesar todo el país solo porque quieres salir adelante sola.

─Papá, mamá…

─ ¡No señorita! Nada de "papá, mamá"; ¿cuándo pensabas decirnos que te quieres ir a Washington? ─ Mamá exploto de nuevo─. Te imaginas los peligros a los que te expondrías, eso está demasiado lejos, hace bastante frio y estarías sola, ¡SOLA!

Creo que debí empezar por decirles el lugar antes, ya tenía el permiso y todo. ¡Voy a llorar!

─ ¿Puedo opinar? ─Pregunto Jul con precaución, nuestros padres se calmaron un poco y asintieron─. Se que el que Bella se quiera ir a vivir sola tan lejos es muy arriesgado; pero le están que creen en ella, yo lo hago y se que se cuidara y le echara ganas… ella puede y ustedes saben que si algo pasara o no pudiera no dudara en llamarles. Vean al pájaro y su hembra, construyen su nido, ponen sus huevos, cuando nacen sus crías los cuidan y los enseñan; cuando crecen es hora de dejarlos volar y no se preocupan por que se pierdan o les pase algo, pues saben que lo enseñaron bien. Es lo mismo con ustedes y nosotras, lo han hecho tan bien que Bella ya tiene que volar.

"_regreso mi hermana, ya me estaba arrepintiendo en decir que es madura" _pensé_._

─Humm, Amor ¿Segura que Julie nació 6 años después de Bella? ─Bromeo papá y todos reímos─. Ahh es muy cierto lo que dijiste mi pequeña… creo que te educamos bien y a tu edad ya sabes lo que haces Bella. Pero debes prometer que te cuidaras y que siempre que necesites algo nos lo harás saber.

─Si hija, siempre te apoyaremos. Y si esto es lo que quieres lo harás muy bien, pero aun hay cosas que no nos has dicho. ¿Dónde vivirás? ¿Buscaras trabajo?

─Oh no se preocupen, este… Jul y Angie me ayudaron a buscar casa y ya solo esperan mi confirmación, es pequeña pero hermosa y no es cara, podre pagarla. En cuanto al trabajo, bueno pues, encontramos una vacante libre en el área de pediatría en el Forks Community Hospital, llene unas hoja y e entrevistaron On-line; tengo el puesto si confirmo, me dieron hasta el próximo lunes para hacerlo.

─ ¡Wow! Ya lo tienes todo planeado hija.

─Si mamá, en serio perdón por no decirlo antes, pero no sabía cómo…

─No, está bien. Eso solo nos confirma que tan serio es esto de madurar y luchar por ti misma y es a simple vista que haces lo correcto hija, ¿ya tienes tu boleto de avión y tu equipaje listo?

─No aun no, no podía hacer todo sin decirles nada aun. ─Dije apenada

─Bien mañana mismo comenzamos a empacar y checamos los vuelos disponibles para la siguiente semana y mañana confirmas con los dueños de la casa y en el Hospital. Tenemos que ir de compras por que el clima de allá es diferente. ─Mamá ya se está entusiasmando─. Oh y ¿La casa es amueblada? Si no para llamar a…

─Mamá respira… Si es amueblada y claro vamos de compras antes de irme. Mañana mismo confirmo todo allá.

De repente la expresión feliz de papá cambio a una preocupada.

─Hija, ¿tienes dinero para cubrir todos estos gastos? Son varios: el boleto de avión, compras, comida. ─Asentí

─Bien entonces no debes preocuparte por eso, pero te vamos a dar una cantidad buena de dinero para que cuando llegues allá compres un buen carro y tengas como moverte. ─Iba a protestar─. No acepto un no, te lo daremos y punto.

─Ok… Gracias papá

─ ¡Hermana! Ahora es más real, te vas a ir ¡Lo lograste! ─ Jul estaba muy contenta por mí.

.

.

.

.

Para ser sincera imagine que seria más complicado, pero creo que todo salió muy bien aunque por un momento de verdad pensé que dirían que no y que seria su última palabra; y luego mi asombrosa hermana y sus ratos en que su madurez se va y llegan sus locas ideas:

─Ahí está la casa blanca. ─La imite, ¿Cómo se le ocurrió decir eso? ¿Creía que con eso mis papás se olvidarían que me voy hasta la otra punta del país? Jajaja que ideas de ella, aaahh… En fin… Después de charlar un poco más con mis papás y Jul, fuimos a dormir. Y ahora que estoy en mi cama no puedo dormir.

Mañana empieza la locura y en más o menos una semana me voy. ¡Que nervios! Estoy emocionada y asustada a la vez, me voy a vivir sola a Forks, Washington y ya tengo un empleo haciendo lo que amo. Esta semana será pesada pero a la vez estará llena de anticipación.

¡Adiós soledad! ¡Hola nueva vida!

* * *

¿Que les ha parecido? Saben que me gusta leer sus opiniones :)

Nos leemos en el proximo, las quiero!

:D


	6. Cap 5 ¡Adiós New York! ¡Hola Forks!

**Hola! En verdad siento la tardanza, matenme a mi y a mi beta jajaja pero se quedan sin saber que pasa en el historia! jeje verdad que no quieren eso? :)**

**Gracias a todas por sus rr, me emociono cuando los veo y me motivan a seguir, esta historia no seria nada sin ustedes y las (os) lectoras silenciosas, de verdad gracias :)**

**Bien les dejo el cap, espero que les guste... nos acercamos cada vez mas al momento que todas esperan :D**

**_Nos leemos abajo, disfruten!_**

* * *

_Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama me pertenece._

_Historia beteada por: NohEMII Flores CD._

**MI COMPLEMENTO**

CAP. 5

**"¡Adiós New York! ¡Hola Forks!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nunca imagine que preparar todo para mi mudanza seria tan complicado y pesado. Toda la semana fue de andar de aquí para allá; al final mamá si llamo a un camión de mudanzas solo para que llevara algunos muebles pequeños de mi cuarto, las cajas con todos mis libros y mis cosas, trastes y cosas para la cocina y la mayoría de mi ropa.

Hoy por la mañana salía el camión y mi vuelo esta programado para mañana a las 17:00 horas, tomaría uno del aeropuerto internacional JFK (New York) al aeropuerto Seattle-Tacoma, luego en avioneta a Port Ángeles y de ahí en taxi a Forks.

El Dr. Cullen, director del Forks Community Hospital, se alegró mucho cuando mande el mail confirmando mi ingreso a pediatría y me dio una semana para instalarme, luego empezaría a trabajar. Charlie y Renné estuvieron muy relajados, me ayudaron en todo y ya tenia una suma de dinero en mi cuenta para comprar el carro y por si necesitaba algo, no pude convencerlos de que no lo hicieran. Jul estaba un tanto melancólica pero aun así siempre estuvo ahí, me ayudo mucho en escoger nueva ropa y zapatos, lo que a mi me sobra de amor por la moda lo tiene ella.

Ángela y mis amigos me hicieron una fiesta de despedida ayer y por primera vez disfrute realmente, fue increíble. Tal vez es porque se que no los veré mucho y por qué estoy emocionada por lo que se viene. Adiós miedos y dudas, esto es lo que quiero y es lo que necesito, o eso creo, me siento libre y tengo muchas expectativas buenísimas de esto.

.

.

.

─Te voy a extrañar tanto amiga, promete que vendrás a visitarnos. ─Me decía Angie.

Ya era hora estábamos en el aeropuerto; ya había pasado mis maletas y estaban por llamar mi vuelo.

─Claro que vendré, aunque no sea muy seguido pero lo hare y ¡hey! Para que existe el internet tontita. ─Le di un abrazo ─. Estaremos siempre en contacto.

─Bueno tienes razón, te deseo lo mejor y que te vaya muy bien, cuídate.─ Me dio un abrazo más.

Me acerque a Julie.

─Oh sí ¿Cómo le hare sin ti? Sin tus consejos de hermana mayor, ¿Cómo? ─sollozaba

─Jul no estoy muerta, siempre estaré para ti hermana, aunque sea lejos de New York. ─La abrace fuerte─. Te amo mi pequeña hermana, te mandare siempre fotos y estarás enterada de todo lo que me pase. ─Me sonrió.

─Ah claro. De eso no tengo dudas, se que me contaras como te va en el trabajo, que tal tu casa, nuevos amigos y vecinos. También que tal el pueblo y sus alrededores. Y sin duda me contaras cuando conozcas un sexy y guapo chico, la primera cita, el primer beso y cuando folles con él. ─Se carcajeo

─Hay bruta. ─Le di un zape─. Eso no te lo contare.

─Claro que sí, tu primera follada es importante. ─Me guiño el ojo

─Ya basta Jul, te amo y te extrañare. ─Le di un beso en la frente y un último abrazo muy fuerte.

─También te amo Bella, cuídate mucho. ─Me correspondió el abrazo y camine hacia mis padres.

─Mi pequeña bebé. ─Sollozo mi madre─. No puedo creer que ya estés tan grande. ¿Cuándo creciste tanto? ─Me abrazo tan fuerte que casi me deja sin aire pero no me queje─. Te amo y promete que te cuidaras mucho y le echaras ganas, por ningún motivo te dejes vencer y si te caes, pelea y levántate.

─Lo prometo mamá.

─Hija no dudes en llamarnos si te falta algo. Y suerte en el trabajo. Cuídate, y siempre estaremos aquí y en la casa tendrá las puertas abiertas para ti. Te amamos

─Gracias papá, los amo. ─Nos abrazamos los tres y ambos dejaron un beso en cada una de mis mejillas.

"_pasajeros del vuelo 407 con destino a Seattle favor de abordar"_

─Bien es hora. ─Tome mi bolso y camine a la puerta de abordaje.

─Cuídate hija. ─Mamá abrazaba a papá y jul a Angela y ambas lloraban.

─Estaré bien, hasta pronto. ─Me despedí con la mano y aborde.

Sonara raro y muy egoísta, pero no me da nostalgia irme. Claro que extrañare a mi familia y a Angie.

Me duele saber que no los veré en un tiempo y que estarán lejos de mí, pero no extrañare mi vida aquí, porque realmente nunca viví, solo existía todo era tan monótono en New York, oh mas bien yo era la rara… cualquiera pensaría que estoy loca. ¿Quién es su sano juicio cambiaria vivir en una gran y sensacional ciudad como New York a un pueblo donde todo el tiempo llueve y tan pequeño como Forks? ¿Quién? Pues la única respuesta que conozco hasta ahora es: yo, Isabella Marie Swan, un chica rara y para nada interesante, que por llenar un estúpido vacío está atravesando todo el país, en busca de no se que mierda para ser feliz. Jajaja, aun no puedo creer que me atreví a hacer esto.

¡Estoy en un avión camino a Forks, Washington! ¡Es increíble!

Definitivamente estuvo bien no contarles a Renné y Charlie mi verdadera razón, una por que se sentirían heridos y otra por que jamás me hubieran dejado, creo que hasta me hubieran encerrado en mi habitación para no dejarme salir nunca o en un manicomio.

.

.

.

.

El viaje mas largo que hecho en toda mi vida. Entre embarcar, desembarcar, pasar por seguridad y recoger mi equipaje fueron poco más de cinco horas de New York a Seattle. De ahí abordar la avioneta y llegar a Port Angeles, fue una hora y media, y ahora llevo casi una hora en taxi y estoy a punto de llegar a mi destino.

.

.

¡Oh Dios!

La entrada al pueblo es magnifica, rodeada de pinos, arboles. Verde mucho verde, es… es… no tengo palabras, por fin conoceré mi nuevo hogar.

Cuando el taxista paro enfrente de una hermosa casa me indico que esta era la dirección que le brinde, cuando salí de mi asombro. Le sonreí amablemente, le pague y me ayudo a bajar mi equipaje.

Me quede parada en la acera admirando, claro que era la casa que estaré rentando, pero las fotos no le hacían justicia, era mucho mejor en vivo, tenia una fachada exquisita y un gran porche, donde en una de las esquinas colgaba un ─precioso─ banco columpio de madera, perfecto para tomar aire fresco y leer. Di una vuelta sobre mi misma antes de entrar y pude ver que los vecinos de los lados y enfrente se asomaban por sus ventanas para ver quien era su nueva vecina _"estoy segura que no tardaran en venir a darme la bienvenida y conocerme"_. Busque las llaves en mi bolso. ─ Las cuales me mandaron por paquetería, ya que se mudaron a California─ tome mis maletas, di un suspiro y me apresure a subir las escaleras del porche. Abrí la puerta y entre. Nuevamente me quede sin palabras, la decoración y los muebles eran asombrosos.

Al entrar hay una pequeña sala como recibidor perfecta para charlar tomando café, al lado derecho hay una puerta y al abrirla descubro que es como una especie de oficina, no es muy grande pero la podre usar como una pequeña biblioteca, cierro la puerta nuevamente y al girarme mi boca se abrió formando una perfecta "O" enfrente de mi tenia un comedor de madera y una divina sala. De un cómodo y gran sillón floreado con un pequeño sillón gris al lado derecho y dos mas al lado izquierdo ─Estos dos colocados estratégicamente frente a frente con una mesita en medio, como si fuera una sala aparte. ─De centro una bonita mesa de madera con una alfombra debajo, enfrente en la esquina una gran pantalla de tv. Toda la sala esta acomodada inclinada hacia la esquina. La pared _derecha _de la casa es totalmente de ladrillos y al lado mío esta la escalera en forma de caracol para subir al segundo piso, justo al lado estaba un gran mueble para colocar fotografías y adornos.

Camine un poco y al lado izquierdo esta la cocina, es pequeña pero muy bien equipada y tiene un desayunador. Volví mi vista al frente y fue cuando quise darme un zape.

─Como no había visto esto. ─Me dije a mi misma, la pared frente a la puerta era de madera y tenía a los lados puertas corredizas y una ventana en medio. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue lo que estaba detrás de todo esto, afuera.

Corrí y abrí una de las puertas y si antes estaba asombrada ahora estaba a punto de desmayarme, delante de mí me encontré con una gran terraza, tejada y toda de madera. De lado izquierdo había una sala de descanso y de lado derecho una mesa con sillas y un fogón de barro para fogatas.

Baje los escalones y camine hacia el barandal de madera y admire la maravillosa vista. Ante mi tenía el gran bosque y un arroyo del que no me había dado cuenta antes. Simplemente perfecto.

.

.

.

Después de admirar un rato más en la terraza regrese por mis maletas y me dispuse a conocer la segunda planta de mi casa. Deje mis cosas en el pasillo y comencé a observar, frente a las escaleras está el baño ─sencillo y sin regadera.─ Al lado hay una habitación no tan grande, con una cama matrimonial en el centro y decidí que esta será la habitación de huéspedes. Regrese al pasillo y continúe, al frente de este hay otra habitación así que entre y ¡guau! quedarme con la boca abierta se me está haciendo costumbre. Era grande, mejor dicho ¡ENORME! Y hermosa, es la habitación principal y desde hora será mi recamara. En la pared de enfrente hay dos grandes ventanas cubiertas por cortinas blancas, de lado izquierdo de la puerta esta una gran y cómoda cama King size con unas mesitas de noche de cada lado. En la pared de la izquierda al fondo está un y al lado la puerta del gran closet. De lado derecho de la entrada un sofá cama y un libreo pequeño pero largo con una T.V. y un DVD encima y una gran colección de libros y atrás en la pared la puerta del baño, que no era tan sencillo como el del pasillo, tenía una gran ducha y una tina. Al acercarme al mueble donde están las cosas de aseo personal y toallas limpias, me di cuenta de que son mis cosas. Estupefacta regrese a la habitación y revise todo. Esa es mi colección de libros, mi tv, mi DVD, la ropa de cama, la ropa del closet era mi ropa. Baje a la planta baja y la mayoría de las cosas eran mías, excepto los muebles grandes.

─como no te diste cuenta de todo esto antes Isabella. ─Me reprendí a mí misma

"_estabas tan sorprendida y emocionada por tu hermosa cas nueva que no lo notaste, algo normal en ti, eres muy distraída" _ supongo que mi conciencia tiene la razón.

¿Pero cómo? Claro, como lo olvide El camión de la mudanza llego esta mañana. ¿Quién lo recibió? Quien acomodo todas mis cosas Tendré que llamar a los Señores Smith y preguntar si ellos contrataron a alguien para que lo hiciera.

.

.

.

─_Dices que todas tus cosas estaban ya acomodadas_

─Si mamá todo. ¿Puedes creerlo? No tengo ni la menor idea de quien fue. Pero llamare a los señores Smith

─_Si hija llámales. Estoy segura de que ellos saben. Pero vamos hija, cuéntame ¿Qué tal la casa? Es tan hermosa como en las fotos- _mi mamá y su entusiasmo, ya sé de donde salió Julie─. _Anda hija no seas así con tu madre_.

─Oh mamá Voy a extrañar tu alegría y tus loqueras. ─Ambas reímos─. La casa es más hermosa aun, tengo una terraza. Y mi recamara, tienen que ver el tamaño del closet, tú y Jul, se volverían locas, definitivamente les enviare unas fotos. Es una gran casa y muy cómoda, estoy tan emocionada ma, tengo un presentimiento bueno de esto.

─_Ya se hija. Me da gusto escucharte emocionada con todo esto, es signo de que por fin empiezas a disfrutarlo y sé que te ira muy bien. Oh y quiero ver ese armario, y lo quiero ver lleno Bella, si no que desperdicio hija._

─Ok tratare de tenerlo repleto ma. ─Escuche que se carcajeo aunque aparto el teléfono- aunque no lo creas madre.

─_Bien. Bien, ya veremos. Te creeré pero apartando la idea de que odias ir de compras, y más si se trata de ropa hija_

─Bueno ya basta de burlarte ma. ─Volvió a reír. ─Te dejo, fue un viaje bastante largo, y entre la emoción de llegar y conocer la casa, me siento muy agotada.

─_Ok nena. Descansa y gracias por llamar, me alegra que hayas tenido buen viaje. Suerte mi vida, y ya sabes, llama pronto. Nos avisas que te dijeron los Señores Smith. Ok_

─Si mamá, te amo. Los tendré al tanto de todo, les enviare mails, para no gastar tanto en llamadas. Salúdame a papa y a Jul, diles que los amo y extraño, besos.

─_Si yo les digo hija, cuídate mucho. Besos. ─Y_ colgamos

Después de darme una relajante ducha y de ponerme la pijama, baje a estrenar mi nueva cocina y me prepare un sándwich de pollo para cenar, comí sentada en mi precioso sofá viendo la tv. Cuando termine subí de nuevo a mi recamara y me acosté.

Tengo el resto de la semana para terminar de instalarme y acostumbrarme a mi nueva casa, aunque a decir verdad ya estoy bastante cómoda, aunque apenas tenga unas cuantas horas aquí. Muero por conocer el resto del pueblo, su gente, el bosque… y no puedo esperar a que llegue lunes. Mi trabajo en el hospital le dará un nuevo giro a mi vida, uno más grande que el que le dio mudarme lejos de casa, y ansió ese cambio, trabajar en lo que amo después de tanto esfuerzo, salvar vidas de pequeños me llenara.

Poco apoco siento como me abrazan los sueños, me estoy quedando dormida, pero antes de caer completamente, aparece en mi mente una penetrante mirada con ojos de un hermoso verde esmeralda. Me contempla fijamente y por un momento creo que es real, que no estoy soñando, pero no logro asegurarme porque caigo en un placentero y profundo descanso.

* * *

**:O Pero que perfecta imagen vino a su mente no? Saben de quien se trata? Yo si y se que ustedes tambien jajaja pero nuestra Bella no lo sabe.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, den click al boton de Review y dejen su opinion jaja si gustan claro!**

**Preparense para el proximo capitulo, se que les gustara aun mas y no se por que xD**

**Besos! Lily**


	7. Cap 6 Es él

**Hola! Aqui estoy de nuevo con otro cap de MC, creo que les gustara y de verdad que no se por que jajajaja xD... De verdad espero que les guste y espero que no me quieran matar al final por dejarlas asi :D **

**Gracias por sus rr, me encanta leerlos y saber sus opiniones y teorias sobre que pasara! Les comparto que este capitulo me gusto escribirlo mucho y que en cuanto empece se escribio casi solo, la idea en mi mente fluyo como nunca jejeje... Espero que disfruten al leer como yo al escribir...**

**Se los dejo, nos leemos abajo :3**

* * *

_Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama me pertenece._

_Historia beteada por: Nohemii A. G. O_

_._

_._

_._

**Mi Complemento**

**Cap.6 "Es él"**

El tiempo se pasa volando. Hoy hace cinco meses que llegue a Forks y que empezó mi nueva vida, todo ha estado saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba. Bueno casi todo.

En el hospital me dieron una bienvenida acogedora y aunque no hay mucho trabajo ya que la vida aquí es tranquila, rápidamente me acople al horario y al ambiente. Aunque el personal que labora aquí no es muy grande aun así no a todos los veo a diario, pero si que hice buenos amigos además de que sean mis compañeros y colegas.

Tanya Denali, una de las enfermeras se convirtió en mi mejor amiga aquí y en mi mano derecha, mi confidente. Es una chica apenas un año menor que yo, me recuerda a Jul aunque aun mas extrovertida y alocada, es amable y muy entregada a su trabajo.

Jessica Stanley, Ginecóloga en el hospital y jefa de su área, también es una gran amiga, excelente doctora de 28 años y prometida del Dr. Michael Newton -para sus amigos y familiares Mike-

Mike es cirujano y un gran medico. Tiene 30 años y es muy profesional, es muy serio y a la vista parece ser un tipo egoísta y engreído, pero la verdad es un gran hombre, amoroso con Jess y fiel a sus amigos, a mí me trata como su hermana pequeña y es muy sobreprotector.

Al final y no por eso menos importante, está el gran Ben Cheney. Es traumatólogo y para apenas sus 27 años es extremadamente bueno en lo que hace y tiene la experiencia y sabiduría de un doctor de 60 años. A la hora de trabajar es muy maduro y profesional, pero cuando es tiempo de descanso y fiesta es como un niño, cuando lo conocí me recordó mucho a Angie y se que serian perfectos el uno para el otro.

─Hey Bella. ─La voz de Tanya me saco de mis pensamientos y alce mi vista de mis papales, asomaba la cabeza por mi puerta─. ¿Puedo pasar? Perdón por no tocar.

─No te preocupes pasa.

─ ¿Qué haces todavía aquí en el consultorio?Hace media hora me dijiste que podía retirarme a descansar ─recordó─. Pensé que te habías ido también.

─Si lo se, pero me quede estudiando el caso de Chris. ─Comente con nostalgia

─Sí. Es injusto que un niño de apenas nueve años y tan alegre como él tenga que pasar por una enfermedad así.

─Sí que lo es. Pero cuéntame, tú misma lo haz dicho, hace rato que deberías ir camino a casa. ¿Qué haces todavía aquí?

─Pues síiba camino a casa, pero justo cuando iba saliendo Jess me marco para saber si ya había terminado mi turno ─me conto─. Y cuando afirme me dijo que los chicos siempre si se animaron a ir a bailar y como es sábado y mañana no trabajamos pues nos vamos de ¡FIESTA! ─Dijo con demasiado entusiasmo y reí─. Subí a esperarlos y ahora vamos de salida, solo que vi la luz por debajo de la puerta y vine a ver si quieres ir con nosotros. ¿Te apuntas?

─Oh gracias hermosa, me encantaría, pero recuerda que hoy Esme me invito a cenar a su casa.

─Si es cierto, se me había olvidado. No puedo creer que te hayas encariñado tanto con la Sra. Cullen. Es la esposa de nuestro jefe y ¡mierda! conocerás su casa, me parece increíble.

─Ya sé que es increíble, pero ella y el Doctor Cullen son unas personas amables y muy cariñosas. Esme me recuerda mucho a mi mamá. ─comente suspirando─. Y lo de conocer su casa no me preocupa, lo que me pone nerviosa es que voy a conocer a sus hijos después de que me ha hablado tanto de ellos.

El sonido de su móvil me interrumpió.

─Es un mensaje de Ben, me están esperando. Me tengo que ir jefa-amiga. Te deseo suerte en tu cena con la familia Cullen. ─Se despidió dándome un abrazo─. Después me cuentas todo.

─Claro que te contare, que se diviertan y nos vemos el lunes aquí. ¡Puntual! Tanya y no te quiero cruda, que sea tu "jefa-amiga" no quiere decir que me agrade que de repente vayas a descuidar tu trabajo ¿eh? ─La reprendí cariñosamente.

─Sabes que no, te quiero. ─Y salió corriendo del consultorio.

"_Tanya es tan Julie"_ comento mi conciencia y reí internamente.

Con un suspiro guarde el expediente de mi pequeño paciente y mire el reloj, son las 7:20 pm y aun falta para las 8. Hora en que quede de llegar a la casa de Esme.

Decidí irme de una vez ya que es la primera vez que voy a esa casa, esta a las afueras del pueblo entre el bosque y podría perderme, no quiero llegar tarde y además tenia que pasar a recoger el postre que mande hacer. _"Eres un fraude, el plan era que tu lo hicieras" _ reclamo mi mente y lo sabia pero no me había alcanzado el tiempo. Me quite mi bata y la colgué en el perchero, tome mi bolso, apague la luz y salí hasta el estacionamiento a buscar mi carro e irme.

Si, ya tengo carro. No fue necesario viajar a Port Ángeles o Seattle a una agencia ya que un mes después de mi llegada, Samantha Cope, la nieta de mis vecinos, recibió una beca para estudiar en Londres y puso en venta su auto. Cuando supe no lo pensé dos veces, negociamos el precio y se lo compre, un Beatle igual al que tenia en New York, usado pero en muy buenas condiciones.

Mientras manejaba los nervios incrementaban. Durante estos meses Esme se convirtió en alguien especial para mí, junto a mi jefe, Carlisle. Siempre están al pendiente de mí y ansiaban que sus hijos me conocieran. Tenían tres pero estaban de viaje alrededor del mundo y apenas regresaron ayer. Esme pacto esta cena para que nos conociéramos, pero no entiendo por que mis nervios, lo más probable es que ellos sean tan gentiles como sus padres.

Y de repente a mi mente volvió el recuerdo de hace unos meses y como fue que conocí por fin en persona a mi jefe y a su querida esposa.

_**Flashback**_

─_Buenos días. ─Salude al subirme al Taxi_

─_Buenos días señorita. ¿A dónde la llevo? ─Pregunto amablemente el señor._

─_Al Forks Community por favor. ─Arranco enseguida. Apenas es viernes por la mañana y no entraría a trabajar hasta el lunes, pero ayer por la tarde recibí una llamada del Hospital, era la secretaria del director, quería confirmar si podía asistir hoy a las 10 am a una reunión para conocernos en persona -conocer el personal y familiarizarme con el lugar para que fuera más cómodo el primer día de trabajo- Acepte y ahora voy para allá. El taxista iba conduciendo lento por las tranquilas calles de Forks y al observar por la ventanilla repare en lo rápido que se esta yendo mi primer semana aquí._

_Estos días han sido tranquilos, me dedique a disfrutar de mi casa y conocer los alrededores y el centro del pueblo, que no me quedaba tan lejos. Como supuse el día que llegue cuando gire y vi asomándose a los vecinos, al día siguiente comenzaron a venir. La señora y el señor Cope de enfrente, un matrimonio de edad avanzada muy amables y cariñosos, fueron los primeros. Después vinieron Leah y Seth, hermanos mellizos originarios de la Push, estudian en el instituto de aquí y viven solos ya que sus papás no podían trasladarse aunque si los visitaban muy seguido. También vinieron los Brown, una familia adinerada demasiado prepotente, su hija Jane es una pesada y no me agrado nada, viven en la casa de lado derecho, muy hermosa y bastante grande, casi una mansión._

_Durante las siguientes noches no volví a ver esa imagen que parecía tan real, no conozco a nadie con ojos de color verde esmeralda y aunque la mirada penetrante fija en mi me inquieto, trate de ignorarla y decidí no darle importancia, tal vez solo fue mi imaginación._

_Y por supuesto tal y como pensé en hacer, llame a los señores Smith; resulta que se les paso decirme que su gran amiga Esme Cullen seria quien cobraría la renta cada mes y se había ofrecido a esperar y recibir el camión de mudanza, por lo que dijo la señora Clara, la Sra. Cullen era decoradora de interiores y que tal vez no pudo resistirse a ayudarme a acomodar mis cosas. Me aseguraron que era de total confianza y que pronto la conocería ya que era la esposa de mi jefe. Debo admitir que me llene de curiosidad por conocerla._

─_Hemos llegado señorita. ─La voz del taxista interrumpió mis pensamientos, tanto me sumí en ellos que no me di cuenta que el carro se había detenido. Tome mi bolsa, le pague y baje._

_._

_._

_._

─_Buenos días señorita, ¿en que puedo ayudarle? ─me saludo una señora de unos 40 años al llegar a la recepción._

─_Buenos días, vengo con el Dr. Carlisle Cullen, tengo una reunión con él. Soy Isabella Swan._

─ _¡Oh! Isabella Swan, la nueva doctora, ¿cierto?─ asentí sonriendo─. Bienvenida. Sube al último piso, por el pasillo a la derecha. Al fondo veras el escritorio de la secretaria y ahí esta la oficina del Director._

─_Muchas gracias. ─Respondí y camine hacia el elevador._

_._

_._

─_Buenos días, tengo reunión con el Dr. Cullen, soy Isabella Swan. ─Me anuncie a la secretaria._

─_Buenos días Srta. Swan, gracias por haber venido, enseguida le aviso al Dr. que ya esta aquí, tome asiento por favor._

─_Gracias. ─ Y la muchacha desapareció por la puerta. Después de un par de minutos regreso._

─_Puede pasar. ─Me dijo y con una amable sonrisa asentí, me puse de pie y camine hacia la puerta tratando de ocultar mis nervios y entre._

_Me abrumo la elegancia de la oficina, la decoración era impresionante y al frente se alzaba un gran escritorio pulcramente ordenado._

─_Buenos días Señorita Swan. ─Saludo el hombre que suponía era mi jefe mientras se acercaba para estrechar mi mano─. Soy el Doctor Carlisle Cullen, director de este Hospital, gusto en conocerte._

─_El gusto es mío doctor Cullen. De verdad gracias por la oportunidad que me ha dado._

─_No hay nada que agradecer. Tus notas en la escuela de medicina y tu doctorado, además del internado que hiciste en el Hospital General de NY te abrieron estas puertas. ─Respondió a mi agradecimiento─. Yo solo aproveche esa oportunidad y ganamos a una promesa en la pediatría. Pero dime, te acabas de mudar ¿Qué tal Forks? ¿Estas bien aquí?_

─_Por supuesto, Forks es un lugar mágico para mi─ conteste sonriendo─. Hasta ahora todo va más que bien, me estoy acostumbrando a todo rápido y me gusta._

─_Que bien, me alegra que estés cómoda. Exactamente ese es el propósito por el que te cite hoy ─explico─. Quiero que el lunes que inicies ya estés familiarizada con todo. El jefe de pediatría es el Dr. Banner tú serás su mano derecha…_

_Durante casi dos horas estuvimos hablando a cerca de las funciones que desempeñaría como pediatra del hospital, el reglamento, mi área y los consultorios y las demás instalaciones. Me presento a mi jefe inmediato el Dr. Banner y al resto del personal. Me dio una bata con mi nombre y especialidad grabados y al final me acompaño a la salida para poder pasar a recepción y presentarme formalmente. Me sorprendió descubrir la confianza que inmediatamente se instalo en mí hacia mi jefe, creo que es una gran persona. _

─_Querido. ─ Estábamos platicando en recepción con la Sra. Margaret y con Allie. Cuando una voz dulce y amable nos interrumpió desde las puertas. El doctor Cullen volteo y sonrió con amor, camino para alanzar a la mujer que se acercaba a nosotros._

─ _¿Qué haces aquí cariño? ¿Al final gano la curiosidad por conocerla? ─Pregunto divertido a la mujer._

─_Un mes es demasiado tiempo cariño, ¿no crees?_

─_Tienes razón, ven entonces. ─Le tomo de la mano y regreso hasta donde estaba yo─. Isabella ella es Esme, mi esposa. Amor, ella es Isabella Swan, nuestra nueva pediatra._

─_Un gusto señora Cullen. ─Salude acercando mi mano tímidamente "al fin conozco a la famosa Esme Cullen" pensé._

─_Llámame Esme querida, y el gusto es mío. ─Respondió mi saludo estrechando mi mano amablemente─. Y disculpa los inconvenientes que te cause al acomodar tus cosas aquel día, creí que John y Clara te hablarían de mi antes._

─_Oh no se preocupe, me sorprendí un poco pero cuando los llame todo se aclaro y no me molesto ─explique─. Al contrario, gracias por molestarse en ayudarme._

_Nos enfrascamos en una conversación que se alargo por más de una hora. Esme era una mujer muy maternal y amable, me paso igual que con mi jefe, en seguida senti una enorme confianza y comodidad con ella. Tanto nos quedamos platicando que el Dr. Cullen se tuvo que retirar y las recepcionistas siguieron con su trabajo. Al final salimos juntas del hospital y me pidió ir a cobrar las rentas personalmente a mi casa, ya que necesitaba salir de la rutina y acordamos que seria el último domingo de cada mes, ya que yo descansaría esos días._

_-Fin del flashback-_

Así fue como ellos entraron en mi vida. Cada vez que Esme venia casa era de estar hablando y hablando por horas, tomábamos el té en la sala de la entrada, almorzábamos en la terraza, etc… algunas veces Esme iba al hospital y pasaba a saludarme antes de irse. En nuestras conversaciones los temas más comunes eran Alice, Emmet y Edward: sus hijos, mi familia, yo, mi nueva vida aquí, su trabajo y el mío. Pero me hablaba tanto de sus hijos que siento que ya los conozco de toda la vida y definitivamente no era así, por eso mis nervios.

Mire la desviación en la carretera y la tome tal y como me explicaron, el coche avanzo entre los arboles y de repente un prado que parecía jardín se extendió ante mi, y al fondo estaba la magnifica casa. Mi boca se abrió de sorpresa y sonreí _"¡guau!" _exclamo mi mente.

Estacione al auto como pude y salí, abrí la cajuela y saque el postre que compre, camine hacia el porche y al llegar a la puerta suspire y toque el timbre. Me abrió una Esme apenada, lo note en su mirada, pero aun así me abrazo feliz.

─Que bueno que llegaste Bella ─me dijo─. Es un gusto que al fin vengas a nuestra casa.

─Hola Esme, el gusto de estar aquí es mío, tienen una hermosa casa.

─Gracias pequeña, pero adelante pasa, Carlisle nos espera en el salón. ─Me jalo hacia dentro.

─Buenas noches Dr. Cullen. ─Salude a mi jefe bromeando, ya que fuera del hospital él para mi era Carlisle y yo para él Bella.

─Jajaja. Hola Dra. Swan, que bueno que llegaste, toma asiento.

Esme se sentó a lado de Carlisle y este la abrazo dulcemente. A veces envidio el amor que irradian las parejas alrededor de mi cuando están juntos, aunque no se si es lo que necesito ahora_. _Yo me senté en el sillón de enfrente y les sonreí.

─ ¿Y dónde están sus hijos? pensé que en cuanto llegara los vería.

La expresión apenada de Esme y la mirada de disculpa de Carlisle me lo dijeron todo, ellos no estaban, ellos no querían conocerme.

─Lo sentimos querida ─hablo mi jefe─. No alcanzamos a avisarte, como ya sabes ellos llegaron ayer en la noche, y apenas hace rato nos sorprendieron con que se irían de campamento ─explico─. Al parecer 6 meses alrededor del mundo no fueron suficientes vacaciones para ellos. ─Rodo los ojos haciéndome reír. ─Aunque su argumento fue bueno y cierto, el lunes cada uno tiene que regresar a sus obligaciones y quien sabe hasta cuando podrán tomarse otras vacaciones.

Asentí comprensivamente.

─No se preocupen, no me molesta, yo lo entiendo. Ya habrá otra ocasión para conocernos.

─Gracias por comprender hija ─ahora hablo Esme─. Ellos están emocionados por conocerte, sobre todo Alice ─reímos los tres─. Pero eso si, los tres te dejaron dicho que ya te quieren como una hermana y que lo lamentan mucho, oh y que te lo recompensaran pronto.

─Ok, eso me parece perfecto. Gracias por darme espacio en su familia. ─Los mire significativamente─. Ustedes son mi segunda familia, gracias por cuidarme y darme su cariño.

Esme se levanto y me abrazo con emoción, yo contenía mis lagrimas y sonreí, Carlisle carraspeo y nos separamos para verlo, en sus ojos estaba la misma emoción que en los nuestros.

─No tienes que agradecer, desde el primer día que te conocimos ocupaste un lugar entre nosotros, ─dijo feliz─ ahora dejemos el sentimentalismo y vayamos a comer la deliciosa cena que preparaste amor ─Esme y yo reímos─. Tengo bastante hambre mujeres, vamos a cenar.

.

.

.

.

Es domingo. Odio los domingos. Es el único día que no trabajo, mis amigos o están desvelados y crudos o tienen planes con sus familias o sus parejas, no hay nada que hacer. Las únicas veces en que me agradan estos días es cuando al abrir los ojos me doy cuenta que es domingo y sabia que no tardaba en llegar Esme, pero no es fin de mes y nos acabamos de ver ayer en su casa. Lo único que podía hacer hoy era quedarme todo el día encerrada, llena de soledad, en mi casa. Tal vez ver tele, sentarme afuera en la terraza y admirar el paisaje, leer o llamar a mi familia y amigos en New york.

─No ─me queje en voz alta y me acurruque más en mi cama. Lo ultimo que necesitaba hoy era hablar con Juile y su entusiasmo, o con mamá y papá o soportar sus preguntas, fingir que toda va de maravilla y que yo estoy muy bien acá.

Cuando yo se que no es así. Si tengo mi trabajo, tengo a mis amigos, a Esme y Carlisle, tengo una casa perfecta. Tal vez todo va de maravilla pero yo, yo no estoy bien.

Al menos no lo estoy como pensaba que estaría. Hace un par de meses comencé a hacer lo mismo que hacia cuando manejaba o caminaba por las atestadas calles de New York. Buscar. ¿Buscar que? No lo se, pero lo hago y la decepción de saber que no encontraba nada abrió un agujero aun mas grande que el de antes. Un maldito agujero que creí que se cerró con todo este cambio, pero al parecer no es todo lo que necesito.

.

.

─_Creo que me equivoque hermana._

_Le dije a Jul en una video llamada hace unas semanas_

─ _¿Y por qué no regresas a New york?_

_Fue su respuesta, una pregunta bastante interesante. De la cual salió la respuesta inmediatamente de mi boca._

─_Por que una parte de mi esta llena aquí Jul y esa parte es feliz y aunque la otra parte solo tiene soledad y nostalgia me dice que estoy cerca, que pronto se unirá y yo estaré completa._

Y es cierto, esa parte de mi sabe que estoy cerca, pero ya me estoy cansando de esperar. Un gruñido de hambre que salió de mi estomago despertó a mi conciencia.

_¡Mierda Bella! Ya deja de lamentarte por tu patética vida, mueve tu trasero y levántate ¿O es que piensas quedarte tirada en la cama todo el día? Vaya manera de intentar seguir."_

No quería una pelea interna ahora así que obligue a mi cuerpo a aventar el edredón y levantarse. Camine a la ventana y corrí las cortinas, la luz del sol me dio en la cara y me sorprendí al ver el cielo de Forks totalmente despejado.

─Es un día increíble. ─Exclame y una idea cruzo por mi mente. Nada mal para dar una excursión por el bosque y visitar mi hermoso prado, que encontré hace un mes.

Corrí al baño a darme una ducha mucho mas entusiasmada que otros días, me puse ropa deportiva y baje a desayunar. Cuando termine tome una mochila y puse una botella de agua, un par de manzanas, mi celular y un libro. Tome mis llaves, cerré bien, me subí a mi carro y salí rumbo a la carretera.

.

.

.

─ ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan malditamente verde aquí? ─exclame frustrada para mí mientras me sentaba en un tronco caído en medio del bosque, estaba por llegar a mi prado pero me tuve que detener, repentinamente abrumada por el ambiente alrededor de mi, absolutamente todo verde. _"Estas en Forks Bella, además ¿de que te quejas? Tu escogiste este lugar por que amas el bosque"_ reprocho mi conciencia como ya era costumbre. Y lo sabía, tenia razón.

Yo escogí venir a Forks y sobre todo yo decidí dar esta excursión por el bosque hoy. Pero en ningún momento repare en que caminar entre tanto verde me recordaría a esos ojos que aparecían en mis sueños todas las noches.

Recuerdo que aquella primera semana en Forks decidí no darle importancia ya que solo había sido una vez y los demás días no soñé con nada raro o desconocido, pero ese viernes en que conocí a Carlisle y Esme al acostarme y cerrar los ojos regreso esa mirada intensa y durante estos 5 meses al empezar a quedarme dormida era lo mismo, no había nada mas solo esos ojos de color esmeralda rodeados por una piel pálida y un fondo oscuro, negro.  
Y cada vez que pensaba en ello me sentía desesperada, por no saber que significaba.

Saque mi botella de agua y di un trago largo, necesitaba distraerme así que saque una manzana y mi libro para leer un poco.  
De repente una risotada sonó cerca haciéndome brincar asustada y soltar de golpe mi manzana y el libro. Me puse alerta y me levante rápidamente, recogí mi libro y guarde todo, escuche voces en dirección al prado y camine cautelosamente hasta allá.

Conforme me fui acercando las voces se volvieron más claras, eran varias personas, llegue a la orilla del prado y me oculte atrás de un árbol, no podía ver nada pero si escuchaba.

─Ya Emmet deja de burlarte. ─Dijo una voz de mujer y el hombre se volvió a reír, creo que el es el dueño de la risotada.  
─Lo siento cariño pero es que no sé por qué necesitas sentarte.  
─Es fácil, me duelen los pies, estoy cansada. ─La voz sonó indignada─. Alice por tu estúpido entusiasmo nos hemos perdido. ─Se escucharon varias risas.  
─Perdón en serio, pensé que corría en la dirección correcta, ¿Jasper, Edward de qué diablos se ríen?  
─Hermanita es que es tan raro verte abrumada y preocupada. ─Se burló una voz aterciopelada. Hermosa.  
─Es cierto mi vida, luces tan culpable ahí sentada observando a tu alrededor. ─hablo un hombre con voz tranquila  
─ ¿Es que no se dan cuenta? ─Pregunto esa voz cantarina de la chica─. Estamos perdidos y es por mi culpa. ¿Edward a donde vas?  
─Solo daré una vuelta para ver si reconozco el camino, no me alejare nada. ─Respondió la voz aterciopelada

Y entonces puse atención en los nombres, Emmet, Alice, Edward, así se llaman los hijos de Esme y Carlisle "¿será posible que sean ellos?", la curiosidad mato al gato, dicen por ahí, así que salí de mi escondite y pise una rama a propósito para que voltearan. Y funciono, inmediatamente giraron asustados todos. Eran 2 chicas, una rubia despampanante y una mas chaparrita que parecía duende pero igualmente hermosa y dos chicos, un rubio de cabellos dorados parecido a la rubia y uno muy musculoso de cabello negro, era enorme.

─ ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué quieres? ─pregunto la rubia con voz asustada. Pero yo me quede sin palabras mientras me acercaba.  
─No te acerques más. ─Dijo la que parecía duende y los muchacho se pusieron delante de ellas para protegerlas

_"Bravo Isabella los espantaste"_ se burló mi conciencia.

─Tranquilos, no voy hacerles daño, solo quiero ayudarlos. Estaba cerca y los escuche, parecen perdidos.

Los chicos se relajaron y las chicas se levantaron del pasto, dudaron en responder.  
─Si estamos perdidos. ─Hablo el musculoso, tenía sonrisa de niño─. ¿Eres de por aquí? ¿También estas perdida?  
─Vivo en Forks y no estoy perdida, vengo a este prado seguido. ─señale el lugar─. Estaba dando una excursión ¿necesitan ayuda? Mi carro esta en esa dirección ─ indique─. Cerca de la carretera a la Push.

─ ¡Oh! qué bien. Entonces puedes ayudarnos. ─Hablo la chica duende ─.Estábamos de campamento, pero la verdad es que nos perdimos. Y no trajimos carro, venimos caminando desde casa, también somos de Forks. Me llamo Alice...  
─Cullen. ─La interrumpí  
─ ¿Cómo sabes su apellido? ─preguntaron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo y la rubia me contemplaba asombrada.  
─Bueno la verdad es que... es que yo los conozco ─trate de explicar─. Bueno no en persona obvio, pero he oído mucho de ti y tus hermanos Alice, soy Isabella...

─Swan ─ahora interrumpió el chico musculoso y adivino mi apellido, asentí sonriendo─. También te conocemos, digo hemos oído mucho de ti  
─ ¿En serio eres Bella Swan? ─pregunto Alice y asentí de nuevo, su sonrisa se ensancho, dio un gritillo de felicidad y me abrazo efusivamente─. Es un placer conocernos al fin Bella.  
─Si lo es. ─Respondí emocionada y me soltó.  
─Él es Emmet mi hermano mayor ─señalo al musculo y este sonrió y agito su mano─. Él es Jasper mi novio y Rosalíe su hermana gemela y novia de Emmet. ─Señalo respectivamente  
─Hola Bella. ─Saludaron los gemelos rubios al mismo tiempo que Alice volteaba hacia atrás de ella  
─Y aquel que viene es Edward, mi otro hermano. ─Dirigí mi mirada hacia el bosque en la misma dirección que ella y me encontré a un dios griego caminando hacia nosotros, era guapísimo, parecía un ángel bajo los rayos del sol.  
─Creo que si estamos perdidos chicos. ─Grito con esa voz aterciopelada cuando estuvo más cerca y se percató de mi presencia─. ¿Quién es ella? ─pregunto curioso señalándome.  
─Oh Edward camina más rápido ─le grito Alice─. Para que puedas conocer a Bella Swan.  
─ ¿Bella Swan? ─repitió extrañado y se acerco. Cuando estuvo mas cerca pude verlo mejor y sentí su mirada penetrante fija en mi, yo conocía esa mirada. Se acercó un poco más y vi sus ojos verde esmeralda. _"Es él"_ dijo mi conciencia.

Edward, el hijo de Esme, es el dueño de la mirada que me inquietaba en mis sueños desde hace meses. Me quede estática y muy sorprendida, el me sonrió cálidamente y extendió su mano hacia mí.

─Un gusto conocerte al fin Bella, soy Edward Cullen. ─Me dio una sonrisa torcida y miro su mano, reaccione y sin dejar de verlo a los ojos la tome. En cuanto hicieron contacto una corriente eléctrica subió por mi brazo y se extendió a cada parte de mi cuerpo, y entonces lo supe.

_Él es lo que buscaba._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Al fin lo conocio, se que muchas lo esperaban! Yo lo esperaba! ¿Que les ha parecido? ¿Les gusto?**

**:D Espero sus comentarios, les recuerdo que me encanta leerlos y saben que siempre los respondo :)**

**Gracias por leerme!**

**Las quiero 3**

**Besos, Lily**


End file.
